Kodansa Family/Transcript
Tonight Announcer: "Tonight," smashes a young girl's pelvis young girl falls down crying Announcer: "Gloria visits a large family facing the unthinkable having to detect problems." wails loudly and bawls smuggles a drug chokes a young girl Announcer: "Exceeding shocks and dirty language." chokes an 11-year-old kid with glasses Michelle: "TAKE THAT FOUR-EYES!" beats a fat kid with a mace Phillip: "THAT KID IS SO FAT HE EATS MCDONALD'S!" Meryn: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Announcer: "Everything abundant with expulsion," screams Principal: "On this day, Josef and Bryce will be expelled from this school." Announcer: "Everything is a disaster." Josef: "SUCK MY MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)!" Announcer: "Can Gloria help the family since Neeleman Family?" Josef: "I HATE YOU!" Gloria: "It's been a long time." Announcer: "Or will this family deal with more crisis?" Meryn: "Supernanny shall fail, I GUARANTEE!" Josef: "Me too!" Celine: "Yeah!" Submission Reel Gloria: "I am here at Cedar Rapids, Iowa and this is what we have here." ???: "Hi I'm Olan and this is Kristen. We have 20 children. Larson, Landon, Lester, and Luther who are 12, Meryn who is 11. Ember is 22, Simon is 20, Michelle is 15, Frederick is 14, Phillip, Roberta, Nora and Verona are 13, Rain, Ice and Cloud are 7, Josef and Bryce are 4, Celine, Nicholas, Cameron, Emma and Aidan are 3. Cruise is 3 and Brooke is 20 months." Kristen: "Ember and Simon are well-behaved and so are Cruise and Brooke." The torture of Cruise Gloria: "What came next was the unthinkable." amok runners are holding several boxes containing bugs that Cruise hates as well as harmful ones Meryn (in a nasty voice): "We all have a surprise for you!" Cruise: "I hope it's something good!" opens each box and bees, wasps, roaches, beetles, flies, ants, worms, spiders, and slugs come out of their respective boxes screams Lester: "YOU REALLY DESERVED IT ANYWAY!" Rain: "YEAH!" Meryn: "I agree!" released bugs crawl over Cruise's body while the bees and wasps begin stinging Cruise starts crying Lester: "THAT KID DESERVES IT!" comes in and examines Cruise's body covered in bugs, as the little boy begins wheezing and breaking out due to an allergy reaction calls 911 Naughty Desk Gloria tries to get the amok runners to turn over a new leaf Failed bullying attempt Gloria: "Since I've did what I can but nothing worked, the only thing that I didn't do was with the piece of paper." crumbles up the paper and throws it into the ground Gloria gives up Gloria: "I'm afraid I have some bad news about the amok runners: Their behaviors were no better after I tried to get them to turn over a new leaf." N.O.: "Oh dear, that just stinks." Bryce: "Ha, Ha! Gloria, you lose! Nothing can stop us now!" Lester: "I hope you've learned your lesson, B****ES!!!" slaps Gloria twice Gloria: "Lester. We don't do that." Lester: "Sorry." Gloria: "Good bye, guys." Meryn: "Goodbye, Gloria!" Gloria: "I hope you be good. If you misbehave, I will come back to check with the other nannies." hear police sirens off-screen Aftermath N.O.: "That's it! My sisters and I are gonna find other various television programs to tame all mean nieces and nephews!" Bryce: "Everything's gonna fail!" Gloria: "This is my first loss, but I will come back later this season." Lester: "You want some more?" Meryn: "I guess nannies can never stop me!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Failed Family Transcripts